


Возможно

by dfvl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>стимпанк ретеллинг</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возможно

**Author's Note:**

> дайри юзерам Vassa07 и Esthree с любовью-сердцами и прочим-прочим))

Когда детские книги закончились, а закончились они довольно скоро, Бильбо прокрался – хотя можно было идти спокойно, в норе никого не было – в родительскую библиотеку, растерялся от обилия книг, пришел в себя, вытащил наугад – тяжелую, с потрепанной охряной обложкой и темными металлическими уголками, и открыл ее посередине.  
Так Бильбо узнал о механизмах, и, возможно, именно мамина – в том, что книга не принадлежала отцу, сомнений не было – книга и была причиной его путешествия много лет спустя.  
Возможно, нет.   
Книга была, и Бильбо много лет тайком рассматривал иллюстрации и пытался представить, каково это – когда твоя плоть не плоть вовсе, а металл. Греется ли он? Болит ли? Чувствует ли, когда кто-то касается его? И – самое интересное – что чувствует тот, кто его касается? Возможно, настоящей причиной было любопытство.  
Возможно – воспоминания о праздниках с красочными фейерверками, которые делал Гендальф. Гендальф! О нем можно было бы рассказывать бесконечно, но достаточно и одного – Гендальф был единственным механизмом, которому позволялось пересекать границы Шира. Однажды Бильбо услышал, как старики болтают, мол, у волшебника не все части – свои, и Бильбо не удержался, сперва, конечно, внимательно оглядел Гендальфа – но что разглядишь сквозь плотный балахон? Бильбо подошел, представился и вежливо спросил:  
\- А можно мне взглянуть на вашу механическую часть?  
Еще до того, как к нему подошел отец, Бильбо испуганно сжался – настолько резко затихли все звуки вокруг, казалось, даже фейерверки перестали взрываться, даже пиво перестало литься из бочек. Отец схватил Бильбо за ворот рубашки, извинился перед волшебником и поволок сына домой. Вот только Бильбо успел заметить не только ошарашенные лица хоббитов, он заметил, что Гендальф улыбался – добродушно и ласково.  
Да, настоящей причиной того, что Бильбо отправился в путешествие – конечно, после того, как начал расти не вверх, а вширь, после того, как скупил все доступные книги о механизмах, но мечтать о том, как отправится за стену и увидит их своими глазами, стал редко, только когда случалось повздорить с Любелией или разбить какую-нибудь из маминых тарелок – настоящей причиной приключения Бильбо был Гендальф и его нелепое появление у калитки однажды утром.  
Но, возможно…  
Возможно, истинной причиной были удивительно яркие голубые глаза Торина Дубощита и то, что Бильбо, помогая тому подняться с пола, случайно коснулся металла на щеке и так удивился, что едва не уронил гнома обратно.  
Металл был теплый.


End file.
